


Betrayal

by ChangingMyUserName



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, a lot of emotions, government agents, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingMyUserName/pseuds/ChangingMyUserName
Summary: What if Derek was the lead agent for a top secret government agency and Stiles was being blackmailed into doing bad things by a group they’re after. The group threatened to kill Stiles’ father so Derek’s agency put him in a safe house in exchange for Stiles’ cooperation. What happens when that safe house is threatened?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be in my drabbles series but it is so not the vibe

“So how’s the weather over there?” Stiles lounges on the couch of an empty meeting room precariously balancing a secure laptop on his chest.  
“Stiles.” His father sighs on the other side of the video call. “I thought they told you to stop trying to guess where I am.”  
“And I maintain that I should know. What if something goes wrong and I can’t get to you?”  
“It’s safer for both of us if you don’t know. I promise that I am being well taken care of. I’m more worried about you. Are they still sending you out in the field? You shou-” The retired Sherif is cut off by an alarm blaring somewhere behind him.  
“Dad?” Stiles sits up straight, anxiety beginning to course through him. “Whats going on?” Someone Stiles can’t see clearly runs over to his father and before he gets a response the connection is cut off. “Dad? Dad!” Stiles try to reconnect the call. Nothing.  
With shaking hands Stiles pulls out his phone and calls the highest ranking contact he has. Director Erica picks up with a curt “I know. Im on it.” The call ends and without a conscious thought Stiles dials Derek. He supposes its because if he really thinks about it, Derek is the only man in this entire organization he truly trusts to have his and his father’s best interests at heart.  
“Hello?” Derek picks up.  
“My dad…An alarm” Stiles chokes out. “The call dropped…Derek what if-”  
“I’ll be right there. Stiles, your dad is with the best security team we have. Are you in the office? I’ll be right there.”  
“2B.” Stiles gets out the room number between anxious breaths. Derek stays on the phone with him for the ten minutes it takes for him to reach Stiles. He must have texted the rest of the team too, because not shortly after Lydia and Boyd arrive. Lydia already typing away at a laptop and Boyd strapping a gun to his hip.  
“Erica’s coming down to brief us.” Lydia says, looking up from her laptop for a second. “Whatever happened, its over.”  
Erica walks in and stands in front of her team with her hands clasped behind her back. Stiles who had been pacing around the room stops and grips the table between them like his father’s life depends on it.  
“Seven minutes ago Deucalion escaped with his son from the protective custody building that he was being held in. Mr. Stilinski was residing in the same building as Deucalion’s son and thus was subject to lockdown as soon as Ducalion made his move.  
“How was he even able to make a move?” Boyd interjects.  
“When the security team brought Deucalion in for his scheduled visit,” Erica continues, “they failed to see him steal a pencil from his son’s craft table, and being as adept at assassinations as we know him to be, that was all he needed to escape. We do not yet have conformation on number of casualties, but we expect to have a secure connection no later-”  
“You let him in?!” Stiles throws the table he had been holding on to. Shock and rage flooding his mind at this blatant disregard for his father’s promised safety. “You invited the world's worst murderer into the same building as my father??!!!” He lunges at Erica only to be intercepted by Boyd. They struggle, and he gets the better of him through a few dirty shots to his groin and Boyd’s half-second hesitation at punching him. Boyd on the ground and tunnel vision locked in, Stiles takes the opportunity to lunge at Erica again, and is intercepted once more. He lifts his arm and twists, ready to punch whoever it is straight in the throat, but at the last second sees that it's Derek and lets the punch fly wide. Instead he writhes around in his arms trying to get free.   
Still in Derek’s arms Stiles lunges at Erica, Derek basically carrying him at this point, and says with the most sincerity he has let any of them hear from him, “I trusted you. I told you _everything_.”  
Cool and collected as ever, Erica calmly explains “Last week, while attempting to finally bring in Deucalion, Hale and Boyd were being hunted by the man who trained Deucalion; the only way Deucalion would give the information we needed was if Hale agreed to let him see his son. When Hale told me this I okayed it because…” But Stiles isn't listening any more. When the phrase “Hale agreed to let him see his son” comes out of Erica’s mouth Stiles goes cold. Every muscle in his body frozen. Very slowly, he turns his head to look Derek in the eye.  
Utterly betrayed.  
\-------------  
\------  
\-------------  
Derek opens and closes his mouth and loosens his grip on Stile’s frozen form; unsure of what to say and whether or not he should release him. Seeing the look in Stiles’ eyes, Derek is completely gutted. He caused that. He made the call to let an assassin schedule a visit to the building where they are suppose to be _protecting_ Stiles’ father. Stiles looks like he will never trust Derek and again, and Derek doesn’t blame him.  
Erica steps forward, swats Derek’s hands away and takes one of Stiles’. “Hale did not know that your father was being held in the same location. He couldn’t possibly. The only people who knew were myself and the team actively protecting him. This was my decision. Okay? Lose faith in me but don't you dare lose faith in Hale, because he never lost faith in you. Even before you were on our side.”  
“I’ve got him!” Lydia rushes forward with her laptop. When Stiles sees his father’s face in the video call view screen he draws in a shaky breath of relief and grabs the offered laptop like a life lifeline. Erica silently herds everyone else out of the room. Derek is the last to leave and looks back as he exits, seeing Stiles sink into the floor, still clutching the laptop, and begin to cry. The door closes and Derek leans back against it, tipping his head up and closing his eyes against the storm of emotions brewing within him. 


End file.
